Dovah Zorik
by darkhand1124
Summary: What if Alduin was once again sent forward in time by the last Dragonborn? What if Alagaesia is the future version of Nirn? What if Eragon and Dovahkiin joined forces to fight the evil dragons' forces? This is a fanfic that is a mix of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and the Inheritance Cycle.
1. Chapter 1

**Dovah Zorik**

**Hullo everyone! I have decided to write a fanfic story based on my favorite game, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and my favorite book series, Eragon. This is my first time making a fanfic and I would really like some advice and feedback on how I can improve my writing. If you hate it, please don't be afraid to say so. If you love it, well...telling me that would be nice. Thank you again and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will be saying this many times. I have not, do not, and will never own Skyrim or Eragon. If I DID own either of those, I would be counting my money instead of writing this fanfic (haha... just kidding...maybe).**

**4****th**** Era, Time Rift at the Throat of the World**

"_Joor Zha Frool_!" shouted Tauriel, the last Dragonborn, brandishing his Akaviri-style katana, Soulrend, and the Dwemer-made shield, Spellbreaker, at his greatest foe, Alduin, the world eater. As usual, the Dragonrend shout filled him with rage, fueled by loss and malice, at all dragons as the shout converged with his very being. With a roar, Alduin was jerked from the sky as a feeling of mortality was forced into him, confusing him enough to make him forget how to fly.

"You may have picked up the weapons of my old foes, but you are not their equal!" shouted Alduin, "You call yourself one of us, one of the dov? You call yourself Dovahkiin, the destined slayer of Alduin the god of destruction, world eater, and firstborn of Akatosh? You cannot even speak our language, the Dovahzul! You lie to yourself, mortal! I am Alduin, the greatest of all of the dov, a god! You cannot defeat one such as I! You will taste of the wrath of my Thu'um for your own arrogance! _Fus Ro Dah!_"

And with that, Tauriel was overwhelmed by a wave of pure force and wrath, as he was pushed so hard that he flew from the peak of the mountain and into the word wall below. He would have broken his head if not for his ebony helm. Quickly using his magicka to heal himself, he shouted at Alduin, letting his instinct take over him. For deep inside him, there was the blood, soul, and pride of the dov, or dragonkind, and he would not be bested by this arrogant dragon, no matter how powerful, on this day.

"Hi aal kos diistkiin do Akatosh ahrk rah! Nuz Zu'u los hin rinid! Zu'u lost blessed naal Akatosh voth hin sos ahrk sil! Zu'u los fron do Alessia, Tiber Yuld, do Talos! Zu'u los kaal do ney faal Eyra ahrk faal Deyra, dii zun ahrk qah los proof do tol! Nuz zok do pah, Zu'u los Dovahkiin, lotzu'ul dovah kriid, feyn do Alduin! Nu, fraan dii suleyk!" (You may be firstborn of Akatosh and a god! But I am your equal! I have been blessed by Akatosh with your blood and soul! I am kin of Alessia, Tiber Septim, of Talos! I am champion of both the Aedra and the Daedra, my weapon and armor is proof of that! But most of all, I am Dragonborn, the ultimate dragon killer, bane of Alduin! Now, feel my power!)

At that moment, he did something that no human had ever done in millennia. Pouring all of his anger, knowledge, and being into words, he shouted "KREN SIL HAH!", creating the third purely human-made shout while extracting power from the elder scroll he held, and this, coupled with the effects of his earlier dragonrend shout, snapped the core of Alduin's being, and for the first time, he felt fear, for here was a dov in human form, who was more powerful than Alduin was. He felt mortal and insecure, alone in a storm that never stopped, never could be stopped. 'So...is this how humans feel like when I destroy them?' he thought.

There was a deep humming sound in the air as Tauriel took out the elder scroll and held it up. Both the scroll and the air behind Alduin shimmered and, with a fleshy ripping sound, opened like a wound. Inside was the river of time, the stream of destiny. Tauriel looked a bit more closely, and realized that the river was made of thousands of tendrils, one for each life, each destiny. A particularly dark-colored tendril wrapped itself around the tired and broken dragon and dragged him in, with Alduin making futile attempts to escape, roaring and shouting his thu'um. After Alduin was dragged through the time wound, a stretching sound was made, and the time wound closed once again, leaving only shimmering hot air in its place.

Panting, Tauriel fell to his knees, exhausted. Suddenly, the world flashed bright, and two men, one with a helmet in the shape of a dragon's head and the other with a helmet with wings on it, walked towards him from where the time wound was just a moment ago. The men radiated raw power, and Tauriel immediately recognized them both from amulets, statues, and shrines all over Skyrim.

"Lord Akatosh, Lord Talos, to what do I owe the honor of meeting you both in person?" he asked, bowing his head. Akatosh and Talos smiled at him and spoke in unison, "We are here to congratulate you. You have done well, Dovahkiin Tauriel, and we, the nine divines have deemed you worthy of reading the elder scroll in your possession. Do not fear, no harm shall befall you if you read it." With that, they gestured at the elder scroll and nodded. Holding it up, Tauriel unfurled the fragment of creation. This scroll told the tale of the dragon-god Alduin, from his Dragon Cult ruling the world to his first defeat by the three nord heroes and his ultimate return. New words shimmered on the parchment describing his battle with Alduin and his second defeat, making him smile. However, the next few words wiped the smile off of his face, chilling his bone and drying up his blood (metaphorically). The words ran thus.

"And so, once again, Alduin the World-Eater was trapped upon the currents of time. However, there are still other wounds in time caused by too much power further downstream. The Last Dragonborn, like his predecessors, had only won a temporary defeat. The dragon Alduin will, once again, return in the future!"

"Beware, Dovahkiin, of your next choice. It could affect the order of the universe itself. If you wish to stop this from happening again, you must fight against fate. Your next foe is destiny!" the two Aedra urgently whispered.

Tauriel howled, roared, and cried at the same time, calling for his two wisest friends.

"Paarthurnax! Odahviing!"

As he blacked out, he could hear thunderous wingbeats and roars getting closer…and closer…and closer…

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello to anyone reading this. I have finally written the second chapter of this story, if anyone ends up reading it. First, an apology. Sorry to the few who have read and enjoyed this story, and had to wait about 7 months to read this chapter. I had a loss of ideas about what to write next. Everything I tried to write was, to me, unsatisfactory and boring. Sorry to all those I enraged or bored by writing this story; all I can say is that I tried to make it interesting, even if it was only one chapter. Secondly, to all those who are new: Welcome. Thank you for looking into this story. If you have any suggestions, complaints, tips, praise, or tirades, please comment: This story was created for me to learn how to improve on my writing. Now, without further ado, let's get into the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any content from the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or the Inheritance Cycle. I also do not own any external references that I may have added to the story. If I owned any of those, I would probably making it rain right now. (Jk)**_

Chapter 2

**4****th**** Era, High Hrothgar**

Tauriel woke up in a stone bed, looking into eyes full of wisdom.

"Easy there, Dovahkiin, you have been through an ordeal," whispered Arngeir, the speaker of the Greybeards, as I tried to sit up.

He sat for a few minutes, with Arngeir waiting patiently next to him in a chair. Tauriel blinked, while trying to adjust to the throbbing pain in his skull.

"Master, who brought me in here? How long was I out?" he questioned Arngeir.

"Master Paarthurnax alerted us about your physical condition, and I, along with the other Greybeards, brought you in here. It has been four days, Dovahkiin, and you spent most of it wandering in the halls of Sovngarde. Tell me, what happened? Was Alduin defeated?"

A bolt of pain flashed in his mind. A flash of realization.

"No, Master, he wasn't. Please gather everyone, including Paarthurnax. And Odahviing, if he's still here."

"I shall, Dovahkiin. While I do so, I would strongly advise you to drink the potion next to you. It will give you strength." With that, he stepped out, into the halls of High Hrothgar.

He was right. The healing potion strengthened him. He put on his boots and cloak, and rose to join his mentors.

As Tauriel walked into the courtyard, all six pairs of eyes bore into him. The combined attention of the five greybeards and Odahviing prickled his spine.

Paarthurnax spoke first. "Dovahkiin, Arngeir told us that you have ill news. Tell us in detail what happened at the Throat of the World."

After Tauriel finished recapping what had happened, Paarthurnax turned to Odahviing.

"Ah, it seems our brother has once again cheated defeat, Odahviing."

"One cannot expect the firstborn of Akatosh to be defeated easily, brother."

The ground trembled as Borri spoke to the two dragons in their tongue, and Wulfgar nodded his head.

"What did they say? You know I don't speak Dragon." I said as Master Einarth was about to respond.

Arngeir replied swiftly. "Master Borri was saying that we must first find out whether Alduin still poses a threat to Skyrim."

"I already know the answer. He is not defeated, just sent forward in time once again, to bring death and destruction upon the future. I must do what the first tongues have failed to do. But first, is the rift still there?"

Odahviing replied, "As I flew here, I saw a shimmering gap at the Throat of the World. Is that the rift you speak of?"

"Yes. If it's still there, then my work is cut out for me."

"What is your proposition, Dovahkiin?"

"I will follow Alduin."

Six pairs of eyes looked at me in disbelief.

"But Dovahkiin…"

"That is insanity…"

"You will surely die…"

His rage exploded, and the ground shook violently and the air around me shivered. "Ganog! Zu'u fen ni praal naal fod usnutiid zuvir nimaar! Mu kent helt Alduin nu. Mu dreh ni orin mindok tol til fen kos Dovahkiin fod rok daal ont zuk! lein fen kos daniik, ahrk gral fen vorliz ont zuk. (Enough! I will not sit by while history repeats itself! We must stop Alduin now. We do not even know that there will be a Dragonborn when he returns once more! The world will be doomed, and destruction will reign once more.)"

Everybody fell silent.

"How do I keep doing that? I never learned the dragon tongue, yet that is the second time I spoke it spontaneously."

Odahviing spoke, "We dov have never learned it either, we knew since we were created. You are Dovahkiin. You have dovah blood and soul in you as well. You were just too used to using the human tongue to unlock it."

Paarthurnax interrupted, "Back to the point. Dovahkiin, if following Alduin is truly what you believe to be your destiny, then so be it. But be cautious, we do not know how the world will have changed in the future."

"I have pledged my loyalty to you, Dovahkiin. I will come with you," Odahviing suggested.

"Odahviing…"

Paarthurnax cut me short. "That would be best, brother. Dovah and Dovahkiin together should be able to withstand the majority of the dangers the future may bring."

Arngeir spoke again. "Then it is settled. Odahviing and you, Dovahkiin, will together travel through the time rift, find Alduin, and defeat him for good. Get ready swiftly, Dovahkiin. We do not know if the rift will close or not, but it is best to be safe."

As Tauriel didn't know what he would have to expect on the other side, he decided to travel light and take only the basic items. A bag full of food and drink, the daedric artifacts Dawnbreaker, Spellbreaker, Mehrunes Razor, and Ebony Mail, dragonscale gauntlets and boots, and the Diadem of the Savant, as well as his Akaviri-style sword Soulrend. He also brought along several soul gems and The Black Star.

As Tauriel arrived at the peak of the Throat of the World, Odahviing said, "Lightly armored means quick on your feet. Smart." He then cringed when he realized that his gauntlets and boots were made of the scales of his kin.

"Sorry, Odahviing, I forgot about that."

"It is alright, Dovahkiin. They are proof of your deeds and prowess. Wear them proudly."

He still seemed uncomfortable.

"Get on my back, Dovahkiin. We dragons ride the waves of time, but we do not know if your body can handle the journey."

After I got on, he took off into the sky, circled around, and headed full speed toward the rift.

"Odahviing, slow down! We don't even know if we can go through…"

There was a flash of light, pain, and…

They had left behind Nirn as we knew it.

As Tauriel looked up, he heard someone say, "Garjzla!"

And a ball of red fire and light came hurdling toward him.

\- End Chapter 2 –


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh god, this chapter was super late. I found that finding a good contact point between the inheritance cycle timeline and the Skyrim timeline was harder than I thought, and I had abandoned this project for a while. Sorry for my lack of inspiration, but I think that this merging is alright. Hope you enjoy it! I will try to upload these at a more consistent rate.**

**Chapter 3 (Vroengard)**

Tauriel quickly raised a hand to cast a ward, but there wasn't enough time for his magic to register, and only a weak stutter of a ward came up. Still, that was probably the only thing that kept him from being viciously incinerated.

The ward blocked most of the lethal damage, but the impact knocked Tauriel off of Odahviing's back, and soon, he was falling through the air. He looked above and saw a huge, splendid silver figure … a dragon? And there was something vaguely humanoid stuck to it, something with pointy ears. An elf, it seemed to him, but these were not like any race of mer Tauriel had ever seen. This one had perfect figures, a face with features so well balanced that it seemed a god had painted a picture and left it on Nirn. A scar ran down the side of his face, which stood out like a scorch upon the landscape. He had white hair, and his body was clad in shining armor.

As soon as Tauriel looked back down, he fell through something wet and white, revealing the rest of the land. The landscape he saw afterwards made him grimace.

The land Tauriel was falling towards seemed to be a large island. It was clear just by looking at its center that this place used to be pristine. Beautiful architecture hugged the land, a mountain rose out of the center, and trees of all colors filled the empty spaces between buildings. But the smell of ash and death drove his gaze toward the coastline. Buildings were crumbling, the land was burning, and I could see little figures engage in battle as larger ones circled above, breathing out colorful fire.

This place was full of dragons.

Tauriel knew that there was only one chance for survival. He concentrated, using his birthright as Dovahkiin and shouted "_Feim Zii_!" (Become Ethereal) as he spiraled closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly, it was as if his weight had disappeared, and he started drifting towards the ground. A bolt of fire passed through Tauriel's chest as the elf he had spotted before descended toward the ground. He effortlessly leaped off of his silver dragon and drew his sword, a brilliant, gleaming white blade.

"_Ono ach neo Shur'tugal_," he called to Tauriel. After a moment of silence, he said, "You do not speak it, do you? The Language?"

"If by 'the language' you mean that gibberish you were yelling at me just now, then no, I do not speak it, elf," he answered, "Why were you trying to blast me into a pile of ashes?"

"I will be the one asking questions here, stranger."

"I asked first."

"Fool! Do you not recognize me? I am Glaerun, eleventh disciple of Ebrithil Galbatorix! Wielder of Kelrind! You shall submit to my will!" He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, and stretched out his sword arm. "Perhaps you desire a demonstration? Very well. _Brisingr andl__át!_ (fire death)"

A torrent of fire sprouted from his hand and swept toward Tauriel. He raised his shield, taking advantage of Spellbreaker's ward while reaching for Dawnbreaker. After a few seconds, it stopped, revealing the surprised elf.

Tauriel unleashed his Thu'um, this time, the word "_Wuld_" (whirlwind sprint) and crossed the distance between them in a second, slashing with his sword as he jolted forward. The blade slashed only air as "Glaerun" moved with unnatural speed and agility.

He yelled something at the silver dragon, and it reared its head. As it opened its maw, Tauriel could see the blue flame kindling inside. He knew what was to happen, as he had had fought countless that attempted the same thing.

As the flame leaped out of the beast's maw, Tauriel shouted once more, "_Fo Kra Diin_! (Frost Breath)" The jet of fire met the blast of ice in the distance between them both. The dragon's fire was powerful, but ice from the breath of winter itself sapped it of its energy, and hit the beast in its mouth. It hacked and coughed, roaring. It shot a glance of pure hatred and menace at Tauriel, and snapped its jaws. He quickly ran to it and leaped onto its large head and finished it off with a blow from Dawnbreaker into his skull through its eye. Another roar, then silence.

He then turned around to see Glaerun seething with rage. In the split second Tauriel could see him, he saw in his eyes malice and loss. He turned into a blur of motion, moving with speed that Tauriel had never seen before. He first cut him first on his left calf in a horizontal slash, then spun his blade back around and sliced his torso, and finished off with a pommel blow to his jawbone, all within fractions of a second. Tauriel staggered backward, but quickly recovered. He quickly gulped down one of his health potions as he saw the elf turn around for another hit. As he felt his flesh prickling, itching as it produced new skin to replace the damaged tissue, he readied himself.

Stories told by the Nords described the voice was a power that could create and destroy with the same sentence. That it was awarded to the Dovahkiin by Akatosh, and so, with the blessing of the Dragonlord of time, Tauriel shouted, "_Tiid Klo Ul_ (Slow time)" Suddenly, the elf's actions seemed clumsy and sluggish, as the fabric of time was force to bend by the power of his shout. Tauriel ran up to him and slashed at his sword hand, quickly disarming him. The blade drank in his blood hungrily, lapping it up with flames like that of the sun. He then spun around and hacked at his back, jumping over him in the process and finished with a two-handed overhead blow to his collarbone. Time resume its normal pace just as he kicked the elf over onto his side.

"My blood! It's ... arghhhh … burning! ... _Waise h_…"

Tauriel cut him off with a pommel blow to his forehead. Blood streamed down his face as it mixed with tears of pain.

"I yield! I yield! Please but let me live and I will tell you anything you wish to know!"

Tauriel scowled, as if contemplating. Then he shrugged, watching as the look of hope on Glaerun's face cloud over with despair.

"Nah, I've heard that before…"

He extinguished the elf's life with the three words that Paarthurnax once described as "Power at its most primal."

_Yol_

_Toor_

_**Shul.**_


	4. A Brief Question

_**First of all, I feel obligated to apologize for the absence in stories so far. After my inspiration dried up, I spent a lot of time rereading the inheritance cycle as well as attempting to complete TESV Skyrim (No, I still haven't beaten it, but I've gotten enough done in the game to know what is going on). After some contemplation, I have come up with several ideas that may take this plot line in an interesting direction. However, I need to ask for input on some of them. Please comment your opinion on the following, if it's not too much to ask. Also, I will be trying to upload and write on a regular schedule in about a week or two, since I have a lot going on in real life right now. Thanks~! ;3**_

**Questions:**

**1\. First person or third person?**

This is a question that has been bothering me for a long time, and one of the reasons I tried to stay away from fanfiction. On one hand, Skyrim is mainly played in an immersive, RPG first person mode, whereas the Inheritance cycle is written in third person, both with their respective pros and cons. Some of you may have noticed that chapters 2 and 3 have had a few errors in the 3rd person view in that there have been several 1st person sentences. This is because I tried to convert from 1st to 3rd after writing them. If I get enough input for either side, I will write from that viewpoint.

**2\. Corniness/Humor?**

Do you guys want an all serious writing or one with some humorous elements?

**3\. Non-canon (mods)**

Skyrim has a huge modding community that constantly pumps out great mods that make the game more realistic or just a better experience. Would you guys have a problem with me including small elements of those mods or other non-canon qualities for realism or entertainment?

**4\. During Eragon(book), post Eragon****(book), or post Inheritance?**

Technically I could write separate stories for each, which I would like to attempt, but please let me know which you guys would prefer. Ideally, during Eragon would be the best the way it's heading right now, but I can make the story go whichever way the majority wants it.

**Disclaimer:** **I may make some executive decisions to overrule the majority if I feel that the option to do so would be better than not.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I had this chapter written a few weeks ago, but I never got around to uploading it. There will not be any uploads in the very near future, as I need to first concentrate on real life as well as write more, and new chapters will be uploaded in 2 weeks at the soonest. This chapter is somewhat short, due to my recent state of business, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 (Crimson)**

Stepping away from the charred fusion of mer and metal, Tauriel sheathed Dawnbreaker, wiping the smoking blood on his scabbard before doing so.

"_Dirun, Dovahkiin_. Showing off one's strongest claw or sharpest tooth before it is necessary only gives the enemy an advantage."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Winged Snow Hunter," said Tauriel, "Where were you while I was fighting this pair?"

Odahviing responded with a sound that humans would associate with a snort. "There is strong magic about. As I tried to approach the Silver One to engage while you fought the _joor_, I was immobilized, unable to move through space. I have been alive for eons, but even in the years of the Dragon Cult I have not seen such magic, nor strange creatures."

"No matter. Our primary goal here is not to figure out what Tamriel would become in the future, it is to find and stop Alduin once and for all. Fly around the island's perimeter, and look for his trail. I'll look on foot."

Turning, the Last Dragonborn loosened the sheath on his longsword, Soulrend, and jogged off toward the central mountain to find a better view.

About a mile away, a tall, broad shouldered man clad in shining armor observed the scene. His black cloak billowed behind him as his handsome face, etched with haughtiness and cruelty, scrunched up as he squinted, narrowing his eyes, one ice blue, one black as obsidian. The man grinned, a humorless contortion of his facial muscles much like a grimace, as he twirled the crimson sword in his hand. With lightning speed, he turned around, slashing in a diagonal line from right to left.

A young man, barely growing his first whiskers, looked down at his abdomen in time to see red blossoms open up on his chest, then to see a red blade sprout from his chest. As his vision faded, he dropped his sword, green as the trees of Du Weldnvarden, and thought of his long dead other half, his dragon.

Throwing the corpse off his blade, the dark man resumed his observation.

Seeing flashes of blue and red on the corner of the island, he reached out with his consciousness toward the huge red dragon behind him. As soon as his mind brushed against the mind of the one that had once been his inseparable partner in life, he cringed as he felt the confusion and anger at the loss of identity.

Unable to bear the pain of his dragon, he simply whispered, "_Skulblakas ven._" His features straightened from the scowling squint, eyes flooding with the blood red color of rage, as he saw through the Red One's eyes.

"Intriguing... a man powerful enough to kill a dragon and his Rider in single combat... Let us make haste. I wish to meet this man in person."

Swirling around, the man jumped six feet into the air and landed in the saddle on the back of the dragon with perfect agility.

"One down, eleven to go," he murmured as they, dragon and rider, jumped and glided off the mountain, observing the flames and ash spreading closer and closer to it.


End file.
